Too many little things
by Sunraia
Summary: ONESHOT After a long period of little mockings, Bulma is pushed over the edge. And that edge contains... A gun.


Bulma sat on her bed, an old shoebox in front of her.

_That jerk! That unbelievable BAKA!! All I ever wanted was a little recognition, just a little…_

Furiously, she buried her face in her pillow.

_I appreciate the gesture, but I think I'll pass!_

_You've cooked just fantastic today, Bulma! My compliments!_

_Oh, by the way, Bulma, could you bring a drink to my room later, if it doesn't bother you?_

_But NO!! That wretched BAKA!!_

Bulma let out a sob, muffled by the luxurious pillow.

_Where on earth did you bring me this food for?!_

_How much do you weigh, anyway?_

_Bring a drink to my room, woman!_

_AAAAARGH!!_

_And he can be SUCH a bloody GENTLEMAN around my mother!!_

_My, my, Mrs. Briefs, don't you look SMASHING today?!_

_MY, MY, VEGETA, AREN'T YOU A SUCK-UP TODAY?!!!_

_I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM!!!!!_

Rubbing her eyes out, she turned back to the shoebox on her bed.

Her hands trembled when she tilted the lid off.

Wrapped in a dirty cloth, it contained…

_Oh, but he'll be SORRY!! He'll be sorry we ever MET!!!_

A gun.

---

Proudly, Bulma had stabbed a paper umbrella into her culinary work of art. Of course, it would have to have been very… um… MODERN art, but hey, it was the thought that mattered, anyway.

And what a thought.

After months of quarreling, Bulma had decided to put the past behind her. And since she KNEW Vegeta's pride wouldn't allow him to be the first to apologize, she graciously put HER pride aside and took to being the first herself.

_That baka…_

She had walked slowly up to the training room; frightened she would drop it.

_I wish I DID drop it! _

She had knocked, twice.

_At least that would have saved me from…_

When no response came, she CAREFULLY placed the dish on the floor, and banged.

_The horror…_

Finally, Vegeta appeared in the door opening.

_That has the nerve…_

"Turn around!!" Bulma immediately asked him, her face glowing with anticipation.

_To call itself…_

Mumbling under his breath the fine details of what he thought of the whole thing, Vegeta turned.

_Bloody…_

She picked up the dish, and actually managed to tap him on the shoulder.

_PRINCE…_

His face twisted in disgust.

"Where on earth did you bring me this food for?!"

"Wha-what?! To… to…" Out of pure shock, Bulma couldn't manage to reply properly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry!!"

"I'm not hungry now."

And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

Seconds later, Mrs. Briefs arrived, carrying a large plate of sandwiches.

One knock was all it took to have the door flying right open, only to show Vegeta putting up a painfully large smirk.

"A little snack?" Mrs. Briefs asked with a sweet voice only she possessed.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Briefs!" he vividly said, "I was downright starving in here!!"

_VEGETA!!!!!!!!_

---

_Oh, but he'll PAY alright… _

Bulma tucked the gun in the back of her pants, and took off to Vegeta's chambers.

"Hello there, Bulma!" Mr. Briefs called from the living room, giving Bulma the scare of her life.

"Hi, dad!" she managed to shout back, trying to minimize the trembling of her voice.

"Where are you off to on this hour?"

"I'm just going to see if Vegeta needs anything, daddy!!" she yelled, wondering if Saiyins could pick up rampaging heartbeats from afar.

Mr. Briefs was no longer responding. His favorite show, Shogun, was on.

When Bulma reached the door to Vegeta's chambers, it was open.

Vegeta was on his balcony, enjoying a cool drink under the warm night sky.

_Hah! The fool…! Heightened senses… Heightened senses compared to a goose!!_

As silently as she humanly could, she cornered the unknowing Vegeta.

And fired.

The bullet hit target perfectly.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

_I crossed the line. _

_I know it for a fact. _

_This time, I went too far. _

_Of course, my last name would have to be Son were I ever to admit it. _

Vegeta was on his balcony, staring blankly at the sky.

But it was not the sky he kept a close eye on.

_She lost it…_

He was closely observing Bulma's fluctuating ki.

Ever since dinner, it had been doing crazy hoops.

_Of course, THAT has nothing to do with me._

_I was only trying to make it up with the woman. _

_It's not MY fault she's always been rather unstable. _

Not having tasted any of it, he stirred his drink.

_My conscience is clear…_

---

The two of them were at the dinner table, silently munching away their foods.

Surprisingly, Vegeta wasn't able to keep up his own normal dining pace.

_Well, perhaps I should have just apologized, right there and then. _

_But I couldn't, you know!_

_I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyins!_

And Vegeta, Prince of Saiyins, neglected the thought of apology.

Instead, he figured, starting a conversation would ease the tension.

"Did you know," he started, "An earth woman needs no more than 2000 calories a day?"

Bulma refrained herself to eating her meal, although she did tense up a bit.

_Crazy woman… I was TRYING to be NICE!_

When the silence crept back in to the dining room, Vegeta uncomfortably continued.

"According to my calculations, you're up to 2031 today." he said, trying to sound livid.

That earned a glare.

_And that! Where was that good for?! It was purely conversational!!_

Again, a pressing silence fell.

Both took to eating their food.

But it was still troubling Vegeta.

Finally, he spoke up again.

"How much do you weigh, anyway?"

Sending Vegeta one last furious glare, Bulma got up, and stomped away.

_I am guiltless, she ran, I pursued!_

Without second thought, Vegeta picked up her plate, and beat her to the door.

He stood broadly in front of it.

"Move!!" a frustrated Bulma said, avoiding all eye contact.

"You forgot your dinner."

_Well, she DID!_

"MOVE!!!" she yelled, now attempting to push him aside.

Of course, Vegeta didn't budge one bit.

Boiling with rage, she ran back to the table, grabbed Vegeta's plate, and threw it at him.

Not meaning to insult her, he ducked, dodging the plate with his arm.

"**MOVE!!!**"

Vegeta moved, before she would actually attempt to HURT someone.

_Silly woman. Talk about weight, and she'll yell and scream and throw plates at your head…!_

---

So here he was, standing at his balcony, _trying_ not to feel guilty.

_I am not!!_

Which he wasn't.

Later that evening, he had attempted to arrange a conversation with her, by 'asking' her to bring him a drink.

_And it would have worked, too!!_

Unfortunately, Bulma left it at the door, without even taking the trouble of alerting him of her presence.

_I will never BEGIN to understand the female species…_

A rather pissed off Vegeta, who had just decided to storm her room, nearly knocked it over leaving his chambers.

And that is how he came to be stirring his drink now, closely observing Bulma's ki.

_That blasted woman is going straight to insanity…_

He hadn't even sipped the drink.

Perhaps then he would have noticed the rather salty taste it seemed to have.

Somehow, Bulma had managed to accidentally spill exactly a spoonful of salt in it.

_Someone should go over and comfort that woman…_

Of course, Vegeta made no effort whatsoever to do so.

In the meanwhile, Bulma left her room, for the first time in two hours, completely confusing Vegeta.

_She's in pain! She never leaves her room still in pain unless she HAS to!! She doesn't have to!!_

Strangely enough, she was moving in a straight course to Vegeta.

He inwardly braced himself. He was in for the fight of his life.

A verbal one.

Or so he thought.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

The bullet hit Vegeta somewhere right underneath the left shoulder blade.

Somehow, though, it did not pierce the skin of the aware Saiyin.

Nor did it simply bounce off.

In fact, it was squished by the powers of the collision and it's very own speed.

What fell off Vegeta's back, could just as well have been money.

"No!! NO!! How… How did you…" called Bulma.

Slowly, an irritated Vegeta turned around.

"NO!! I SHOT YOU!!"

Desperately, she kept pointing her gun at Vegeta.

"Oh, you stupid woman. Shoot! I dare you! You've seen the effects!" Vegeta snared.

"STAY THERE!!!" Bulma hysterically yelled.

Daringly, Vegeta stepped forward.

Bulma shot him again.

More cash fell off of him.

"I told you it didn't work."

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" she screamed, looking around for leverage.

He took another step.

"STOP!!!"

And another one.

"**STOP!!!**"

And yet another.

Sobbing, she put the gun to her temple.

"Stop…"

That actually stopped him.

"Bulma…?" he carefully pled.

"Oh, NOW you know my name!!"

Vegeta snorted.

He had known it all along. He was simply afraid to speak it.

"Bulma, put the gun down…"

Bulma closed her eyes instead.

"Bulma…? Put it - "

She braced herself for the shot.

"**NO!!!**" Vegeta growled, and ki-blasted the pistol from her trembling hand. It slid across the room.

"**NO!!!**" Bulma repeated the growl, and dived after it.

Just before she could reach it, Vegeta blasted it out of existence.

Furiously, Bulma spun 'round.

"Where did you do THAT for?!!" she demanded.

Vegeta didn't answer.

Where DID he do that for? He killed without second thought, and yet… What could possibly have possessed him to spare this useless life?!

Slowly it dawned on him that he was stroking Bulma's hair, who had completely broken down and was crying against his chest.

The words left his mouth before he even realized their meaning.

"I don't want to lose you…"

She looked up at him, questioning. But it was a deeper question that lay in the depth of her eyes.

'Do you love me?' they asked.

Which couldn't possibly be the case. After all, he was Vegeta, Prince of Saiyins, and…

In love…

They kissed.

That night, all the little things merged into one big thing.

And it goes by the name of love.


End file.
